(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ice skate blade construction.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The conventional ice skate blade, as it is known today, consists of an elongated flat blade body having a solid narrow flat elongated support bottom edge. The bottom edge of the blades is slightly curved longitudinally and has a measurable manoeuverability and coefficient of friction.